


Yoga With Josh

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: The New X-Men Kids Live Together and Have Happy Times: The SeriesPikachunicorn Part 1; Josh teaches everyone some yoga.





	Yoga With Josh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggosandxmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/gifts).



> Me and my Laura buddy formed a lovely idea of the New X-Men kids living with Laura woo
> 
> It happy shit. 
> 
> Love us.

"Okay, _yeah_ , I see your point," Julian began warily, not giving anyone the chance to slip in before rushing an exaggerated " _But_!" He paused, wrinkly his nose in that dumb way he did when he'd started arguing his point without really knowing his point. "But... Like... _Why, dude_?!"

Nori raised her eyebrows above blank eyes, impressed by quite how bad of an argument that was, even for Julian.

"It's bonding time." She cut in before Josh (who Julian's question had actually been directed at) could reply. "If we're all gonna be living like this - practically on top of each other - we have to get back to that tacky teenage bond we had in school. It's the rules."

"Well, yeah..." Julian sighed, pushing a metal hand through soft, dark hair (and making a low grunt of disapproval when it got momentarily tangled). "But Yoga? Really?"

"And-" Nori continued building from her previous point, "we have to embrace each other's interests. This is important to Josh, so it's important to _us_."

Julian huffed in defeat, knowing he couldn't argue against that. Nori's expression almost relaxed into a smile... _Almost_... But then she noted Josh sticking his tongue out at Julian childishly and returned right back to her usual eye roll reserved specifically for the boys.

"Also," the word announced Laura's entrance to the room, Cessily skipping along happily beside her, "Yoga is a practice that has proven to have both physical and psychological benefits, if done correctly. And I understand Josh is an adequate teacher."

" _Adequate_?" Josh drew back from the yoga mat he was knelt beside unrolling, insulted.

"Did she hurt your ego, Foley?" Julian teased, nudging Josh's thigh with his toe.

"Shall I hurt your face, _Keller_?" Josh singsong-ed back, blinking up at him in mock innocence.

They were best friends, really. Somewhere _deep_ down they got each other on a level no one else could. But they still liked the rivalry. It was probably too ingrained in them anyway - all those years of squabbling weren't just gonna melt away. Add that to the fact they were kinda fighting for _'alpha male'_ in this living situation (which was pointless anyway, because even if that was a thing, both Laura and Noriko would have them both beat), and it was just like old times. Maybe slightly more mature now though... But, then again...

"Love to see you try, you damn hippy!" Julian hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Josh managed to keep his lip bitten for all of two seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, grandpa. Sit down on a mat before you break a hip." He forced through fits of giggles. Luckily for the sanity of everyone else in the room, Julian just narrowed his eyes and dropped to sit, crossed legged on the only red mat in Josh's mismatched set (grumbling something about dumb blondes under his breath as he sat).

Josh still had most of his equipment (stereo, mat collection, blocks, straps) from the stint he had teaching yoga after he'd first left the X-Men ranks. Unfortunately, their current flat was a lot smaller than the apartment he'd managed to rent back then. Which meant he could only just fit five spaces into the living room (even with all the furniture pushed back). He sweetly offered the free pass from class to Sooraya first (who had demonstrated obvious discomfort with the idea previously), and she gratefully accepted, choosing instead to bake cookies for after, and be on water and Band-Aid duty, should anything get out of hand (Josh had outright refused to heal anyone who hurt themselves during his class because he _'always taught it perfectly safely'_ so if they ended up hurt _'the fault was on their own dumb asses'_ ).

"Hey!" Cessily called out in objection, dropping to sit beside Laura on their respective mats. "Why do you get a _fabulous, sparkly_ mat when me and Laura are stuck with the boring grey ones?!"

"Cuz I'm the _fabulous, sparkly_ Yogi," Josh replied in a moment, "now shut your mouths and lie on your backs."

The four friends complied with only mild complaints, as Josh fiddled with the stereo until calming waves of tune washed out.

He led them carefully through a short routine of five poses, encouraging them to breath correctly along with the music. They then repeated the routine. And again. Laura managed to hit her fingers on the windowsill lowering them from a Sun Salutation twice, and Nori took a moment from breathing sensibly to also complain about her mat (which was patterned with an ugly blue-green floral motif), to which Josh responded by glaring back at her through the legs of his Downward Facing Dog. Sooraya returned to the living room about half way through the practice, placing the cookies on the coffee table (mainly to taunt the others with the smell), and curling up on the misplaced sofa to watch on in amusement. She stifled a chuckle at the way the gentle music and Josh's calm voice -moving sweetly through explanations of chakras and muscle groups - was punctuated by Julian's occasional moans and curses of annoyance and discomfort. Her heart felt all fuzzy and warm the moment she noticed Cess walk her fingertips over from where they had been supporting her shoulder stand, to link with Laura's. The girls then slightly turned their heads to gain eye contact, Laura _actually blushing._

Once the practice was over (including the five minutes of relaxation and reflection - during which Julian made sure to regularly remind Josh how dumb this was, Josh managed not to react, but Sooraya had been ready to step in to avoid them tackling each other any second) Cessily flopped down onto the sofa, more on top of Sooraya than next to her, cuddling up and mumbling about how _that actually felt quite nice, really._

"Yeah," Laura sighed, stroking red hair from Cessily's tired expression lovingly. "Very beneficial."

There was a smug " _told you so_ " from the other end of the room that even Sooraya nearly rolled her eyes at.

"Julian!" Nori hissed, breaking the other girls' peaceful moment. "What the heck?!"

Julian sat on the floor in the corner of the room, plate of cookies floating, framed in green haze, beside him, three cookies in hand, mouth full. He swallowed heavily, unamused expression still as persistent as it had been at the start of the session.

"I burn calories too easily." He mumbled in a terrible, monotonous tone, shrugging carelessly. "I need to eat or I'll die... Or something."

Nori opened her mouth to obviously argue this point, but was cut off when Josh fell down to wrap his arms around Julian's neck (triggering protests of "what? No! Get off! Oh my god, Josh! Go away!"), hugging him tightly.

"We couldn't have that, could we?" Josh gasped in mock horror. "Where would we be without our douchey, angsty Hellion to tell us what to do and criticize everything?!"

"Yeah, well, at least I don't wear yoga pants a size too small to show off my butt!" Julian countered. Josh paused for a moment, glaring, before tackling Julian, the cookie plate dropping the small distance to the floor. Sooraya really did consider getting up to stop them. Of course she did. But Laura was laying on Cess, and Cess was laying on her and, really, it would have been unfair to move them. She glanced up at Noriko, who seemed to be studying the boys. She tossed blue hair from her eyes, and crossing the room and... Straight past the squabbling boys (who were emanating squeals of " _well, at least I have something to show off - have you never heard of a squat?_ "), instead to the plate of cookies - now half empty - discarded on the floor. She returned to the other girls quickly, hopping up to sit on the arm of the sofa. After taking one for herself, she held out the plate towards the others with a smirk - mainly at the madness of this situation. Only they could end up getting themselves in such an odd position. Her smile grew more as she looked over the three girls snuggled up together.

"Cookie?"


End file.
